Always There
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Buffy goes to England and leaves Dawn with Spike. Weridness ensues.


Always There

Summery: Buffy goes to England to see Giles and leaved Dawn with Spike.

Timeline: Season Six. Spike never became obsessed with Buffy. Dawn still crushes for Spike.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true.

"Dawn, dawn it's time for school." Spike yelled from the kitchen.

Dawn rolled over, still wrapped in her sheets. She didn't want to go to school, but she knew that Spike wouldn't let her play hookie. Dawn reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Dawn was dressed and in the kitchen.

"Nibblet what's wrong?" Spike asked Dawn, as she slumped into one of the stools by the kitchen island.

"Nothing, I just don't feel too good." She said laying her head down on the counter.

"Let me feel your forehead." He said as he moved closer towards her. Spike's eyes grew big as he felt her hot head. He removed his hand as she slammed back down onto her chair. "That's it go back to bed."

Dawn just looked at him. "What?"

Spike just shook his head and grabbed her as she opened her mouth to ask more questions. "I'll call your principle and let her know you won't be attending classes today." He said picking her up and placing her over his shoulders. Taking the stairs two at a time he put her in bed.

"Spike! Dawn!" Willow yelled as she walked into the Summer's House.

"Up here Red" Spike called from Dawn's room.

"Is Dawn ready?" She asked walking up the stairs.

"She's not going luv," he replied as she entered the room.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? What happened?" The wiccan asked as she ran over to Dawn's bedside.

Dawn was lying in bed, sweating heavily, but shivering from a cold the only she felt.

"She's sick. I don't know what's wrong with her. Help me Red, I don't know what to do." Spike pleaded with her.

"I will, just calm down. Move over." She said so that she could get closer to Dawn.

"She's burning up. Get me a cold towel and some Tylenol, oh and the phone and the phone book."

Spike turned to leave, stopped and turned back to Dawn. He bent over her body and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you bit." He whispered in her ear, then left to get Willow what she asked for.

"Dawn sit up." Willow said helping the young girl up. "Where are your pj?" She asked.

"They are over there." Dawn replied pointing to the purple Butterfly chair across from her bed.

"Okay, put these on before Spike gets back." Willow said as she handed the girl the clothes and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked worriedly when he came back upstairs and saw Willow outside of Dawn's room.

"Spike she's just changing her clothes." She said as she moved into the bathroom and started searching for the thermometer. "Ah ha." She said finally finding the glass tube.

"Here's the phone red." Spike said holding out the cordless phone to the Witch.

"Thanks, we need to call her doctor and schedule an appointment." She said knocking on Dawn's door. "Dawn are you dressed?" She called through the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." She called as she climbed back into bed.

Willow and Spike entered and found Dawn wrapped up in two blankets.

"Here open wide." Willow said as she moved toward Dawn with the thermometer.

"Lil Bit what's the bleeding doc's name again?" Spike said flipping through the phone book.

"I don't have one, remember?" She told him.

Willow looked at Dawn blankly. "What do you mean you don't have a doctor?"

"After mom died we lost our health insurance. Besides I don't need one. I probably just have the flu."

"It's not flu season." Willow informed the young teen who was like a little sister to her.

"It's probably just a cold then. I should be fine by tomorrow. I just need some sleep." She told them yawning.

"I hope you're right." Willow said to the young girl pulling the thermometer out of her mouth. Willow looked at the thermometer. "98 degrees. No fever. Get some sleep then." She said tucking the girl into bed. Willow bent down and gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep up."

Dawn nodded and watched as Willow grabbed Spike and dragged him out of her room.


End file.
